Kim Possible (season 5)
This is Talix's representation of a Kim Possible's 'Season five' if the series would've continued. but sadly, it did NOT happen. List *'5.01 Moving Up...On, and Not Over' Kim, Ron, and Monique are moving on to new lives after Middleton High and all think they will have a peaceful summer break. Monique has a big bombshell revealing she's leaving to fashion school in France while Ron handles summer camp as the new camp counselor. Meanwhile, Kim has her own summer problems as of yet can't find a college, and time is not on her side especially when Shego decides not to be gone and starts her old life of villanry. Another old face comes back to stain Kim's college plans. *'5.02 Pre-College Dropout' The start of a new life has send Kim to Upper U and is trying to forget her old life is putting her at a disadvantage especially when she meets her new professors. A new villain comes to town and its a form of a former Upper U student who has a grudge against the Dean and college; can Kim regret her past when the present is already in chaos? Meanwhile, Ron has problems settling in college and realizes he needs to transfer. *'5.03 Party Until You Drop Crazy' Ron's late transfer to Upper U sends him straight to a fraternity and the brothers wants to initiate Ron in a series of games; however, the main brother, Duncan, gives Ron a task he can't refuse even if it results to him ending up in jail. Meanwhile, Kim still adjusting to college meets an old face that really gives her a headache. *'5.04 Schoolhouse of Hard Shocks' Kim and Ron's college gets easier when a substitute takes over and even Kim befriends her until it is revealed that it's Electronique, who returns to get her revenge on Kim and Ron by acting as the substitute teacher. Meanwhile, Ron sees Bonnie and reveals she has also been enrolled to Upper U, and tries not to tell Kim who is already befriending the new teacher. *'5.05 Feeling Blue' A professor rediscovers the emotion emitters season three and tries to make it anew until a short circuit backfires causing the professor to experience almost all of the emotions including anger. Kim learns from this and has to find a way to revert him back to normal before he goes on a emotional breakdown. Meanwhile, Ron's latest assignment sends him face to face interview with none other than...Dr. Drakken. *'5.06 Try Again' After a series of opportunities to land a new job and since Club Banana is moving to Upperton, Kim goes on a search to land a new job, but keeps on getting short. While she's finding a job, Kim discovers a mysterious crime of missing jewels and ends finding out smart thieves known as the Gemnappers are playing something big including a plan to steal a priceless, rare blue diamond. *'5.07 Ron vs. The Starman' In an attempt to impress Kim on his gaming skills, Ron seeks the new game, Star Battles; while he is playing he is suddenly hooked into the game and ignores Kim. Kim, wanting to know more about this Star Battles game and when Wade is not able to help her this time, seeks the help of her twin brothers. Their teamwork uncovers a secret gaming cult lead by a fanatic known as The Starman. Kim and her brothers must stop the Starman and save Ron before he is hooked forever. *'5.08 Job Unfinished' Kim and Ron are both summoned to Global Justice as Dr. Director mentions to them that one of her old nemeses other than Gemini is using the needs of Shego and Senior Jr. to steal valuable research for a dastardly dangerous project, so Kim and Ron must stop the terrible twosome before they do serious harm. *'5.09 Magnetic' Dr. Drakken's failed attempts to stop Kim has put him in a stonewall, but he gets unintentional advice from his mother prompting him to make a device that makes him attract to anything and unbeknownst to him can alter a person's moral. Kim befalls onto the effects of the device and is starting to bad things, so Ron and Rufus seeks the Possibles help. *'5.10 The Show Can't Go On' Kim decides to compete in a fashion show Middleton is hosting, yet Bonnie is also deciding to be part of it. Camille Leon strikes again and tries to steal the show. Meanwhile, Ron goes on a Oh Boyz concert alone is surprise to see that Mr. Barkin has decided to joined him. *'5.11 Greeks and Geeks' It's Greek life week in Upper U and everyone is showing support, but not Ron. Ron soon hangs out with a group of very smart geeks that activates a machine to go back to the Ancient Greek times. Ron seeks Kim's and Wade's help to stop the geeks from bringing the entire tri-city area into the real Greek times. *'5.12 I'm Just Dreaming' Kim gets tired of all off college and mission-saving, so she takes a long sleep. Unbeknownst to Kim, Drakken uses her tiredness and teams up with Senior Sr. to create a dreaming machine where Kim remembers everything she done the past four and half years, but the things she is remembering has changed and all her choices are erased including her relationship with Ron; so she has to find a way to come back in real time to stop the forces of Drakken and Senior Sr. Meanwhile, Ron tries to find out what happened to Kim, and Rufus is in charge taking care of Baby Hannah. *'5.13 Meet the K-Squad!' Kim thinks pursuing a normal life in college is the best thing for her to do, so she takes the opportunity and ignores some of her mission in order to get that step of normalcy. However, Monkey Fist returns and kidnaps Ron and Rufus in order to make Kim taste defeat; Kim tries to save the day, but her act of being normal puts in her trouble resulting to a couple of Kim's friends led by Bonnie induct themselves as the K-Squad to save Kim, Rufus, and Ron. *'5.14 W.E.E.V.I.L' Seeing all of Kim's foes defeated, a new enemy rises, Raphael Toomes, as he enlists the needs of Drakken, Shego, the Seniors, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan to unite as one as W.E.E.V.I.L (The World of Evil Enlisted Villainy for International Ligeance) to stop Kim Possible once and for all. Meanwhile, Kim has a problem living back at home when Upper U is having housing issues; Kim decides to search for a apartment. *'5.15 Home Disprovement' Kim successfully finds a medium-sized condo and wants to move in, but discovers the Gemnappers are back and this time in the search for the rare Persian Pearl; Kim must miss out her chance for a quick move in order to stop the jewel thieves. Meanwhile, while Kim goes solo, Ron decides to spice up her new pad and unfortunately called in the fashionistas for assistance. *'5.16 Picture Perfect (a.k.a Molerat Art)' It's Upper U's annual art show, and Ron unintentionally gets involved as everyone discovers a mysterious artist is creating wonderful masterpieces and unbeknownst to them, Kim, and Ron, the artist is actually Rufus. Toomes uncover Rufus' talent and uses W.E.E.V.I.L to kidnap Rufus for his talent. *'5.17 The Oh Boyz Are Back in Town' The Oh Boyz are back to perform a concert at Upper U and Bonnie and Kim gets into a friendly competition to get backstage tickets, but Senior Jr. whisks his opportunity to reach stardom again and plots with Duff Killigan to kidnap the Oh Boyz and become the next star whatever it takes. Meanwhile, Ron fakes being a Oh Boyz agent and puts the group in harm's way. *'5.18 Evil Kim Much? (1)' Drakken successfully creates a evil clone of Kim Possible; Senior Sr. and Monkey Fist soon joins Drakken's latest plot; they plan on kidnapping the real Kim while Evil Kim impersonates the real one in order to bring W.E.E.V.I.L to world domination. Meanwhile, the real Kim has her first rent and is unable to pay, so she finds duties in babysitting to pay the rent. *'5.19 Which Kim is Which? (2)' Ron continues to have doubt about the new Kim, but when she do something that isn't Kimness, he seeks help from Wade feeling something is not right; Wade and Ron team up and request assistance from an old friend--Felix. Meanwhile, the real Kim is trapped in a undisclosed lair as she tries to escape and stop her evil self from harming her family and friends. *'5.20 Farmed and Dangerous' A awkward mission sends Kim, Ron, and Rufus to the middle of rural Kansas as they discover a hidden bomb is threatening a farmer, Farmer Billy-Jeep, so Kim and the others go undercover as farm workers to find the bomb. Meanwhile, b-story living the farm life isn't that bad especially Kim second guessing if farming is a perfect way to live a normal life, yet Ron don't think so. *'5.21 Twin Factor' Jim and Tim usually get out of trouble, but when their parents punished them for a year because of a harness prank, they both think something is wrong; they soon find out that DNAmy has returned and used a DNA sequence machine changing their parent's good morals to bad moral. With Kim out in a mission, the twins with the help of Rufus are the only ones to stop DNAmy and revert their parents back to good. *'5.22 Evil Exam Much? (1)' To prepare for her fall semester's final exam at Upper U, Kim takes a risky plan to study, but how she does it will take a huge impact; on the other hand, she gets a call from Wade insisting her to visit a training island built for agents. Kim doubts the invitation, but feeling pressure from both Ron and the exam preparations changes her mind. While on the training island, Z, Wade's new friend and director of the island sends Kim on a series of test to prove her worth and challenges her to become a double agent. Unbeknownst to them, things get more bizarre when Z is Raphael Toomes's son and that W.E.E.V.I.L enters the scene. *'5.23 Evil Exam Much? (2)' Still on the island, Kim, Ron, and Rufus continue the tests Z vigorously put on her; Kim feeling the effects, also feels something is not right, but realize other agents aren't doing the same tests. Kim, Rufus, and Ron uncover the true reason why Z called Wade to send her here, when they also realize it was a trap set by W.E.E.V.I.L. Nowhere to go, Ron and Rufus are captured by the Seniors, the agents that came here to train are also captured by Killigan and Monkey Fist, so in order to save them Kim half to continue her forced training by Z if she wants her friends alive and the world safe, but something else is still part of Raphael's plan. *'5.24 Evil Exam Much? (3)' Still on the island and now trapped, Ron must lead a resistance force consisted of himself, Rufus, and the captured agents to stop Monkey Fist, the Seniors, and Killigan; as well, Kim is exhausted because of her series of tests run by Z. Kim realize all along she is being trained to become one of their dark agents, but Drakken and Shego almost second guess the plan. So, Kim half to stop Z, Raphael, and W.E.E.V.I.L's plan to dominate the world with dark agents; meantime, she gets undoubtedly great help from Team Impossible and Global Justice. Meanwhile, Raphael's plan is taking place in Middleton as the K-Squad is the only force to stop it; Kim is against the clock when her fall final exam is beginning anytime soon. Season 6 Click here to see the continuation continues with Season 6. Category:Talix Category:Kim Possible Category:Season Category:Virtual Continuation